Mongibello
Background The earliest thing that the man who thinks he is Vittorio Fedi can remember is being pulled out of a landslide on the lower slopes of Mount Etna. Men in strange uniforms were barking orders at other men in strange uniforms as they uncovered him and slowly pulled him out of the volcanic ash and fallen pumice. Then he blacked out again, like he did after a thousand tons of rock and dust fell on him. The next thing he can remember is waking up in a laboratory, strapped to a sterile white table, wearing a sterile white hospital gown, with sterile white plastic tubes running from a complex machine on the wall into his arm. Then there was heat. Heat and pain. He can definitely remember that. Another thing he can definitely remember is the heat--which seemed to be emanating from him--which melted through the table, the tubing, and scorched the floor, walls, and ceiling. He could feel the earth below him, surging with life, rising up to meet him in response to some subconscious urge to get out of there. The floor buckled, and flaming magma welled up into the room. He held it for a few minutes, burning through walls and people who were struggling in vain to contain him, until two giant metallic arms wrapped around his throat, choked the air out of him, and he blacked out again. From there, things got complicated. He woke up in the lab again, but this time the scientists were in the room with him, talking to him and explaining. Apparently, his name was Vittorio Fedi, and he was a siesmologist in service to a powerful man called "Lord Doom." He was surveying an area on the lower slopes of Mount Etna for a place to put a geothermal power tap for Lord Doom's Sicillian base of operations when he was trapped by a landslide caused by a volcanic eruption. Apparently, the volcanic energy of the eruption somehow reacted with his body chemistry and gave him the powers he was exhibiting. Lord Doom was offering him a position in his personal guard. He took the name Mongibello, the name by which the Italians know Mount Aetna, the tallest volcano in Europe. Everything made sense to Vittorio so far, so he accepted. Over the months, he half-remembered, half-learned about being a siesmologist. He found he liked being one of Lord Doom's enforcers. The pay was good, the benefits, were great, and the job security was total. He didn't care about any "unimportant details" of what he was doing--collateral damage, innocent bystanders, the legality of his actions as a whole--or even about himself--how his history didn't quite match up with facts, or how Lord Doom didn't seem to have any concrete records of his employment before he was rescued. He, in fact, seemed utterly oblivious when anyone reminded them of these. He just didn't seem to care--he had a purpose, a great job, and superpowers! Personality and Motivations For the most part, Mongibello is content with the simple things -- money, a good book, and a good fight. His job gives him all three. Other than that, he can't really concieve of anything else, despite his intelligence. The first thing people notice about Vittorio is his utter unwillingness to notice "unimportant" information. This can be anything--secondary mission objectives, information on subjects outside of his narrow expertise, or basically anything else that doesn't concern the job he's doing right this moment. The second thing that people notice is how staggeringly loyal he is to Lord Doom. He is, whether anyone can believe it or not, one of the rare individuals under Lord Doom's control that doesn't need the genetic programming he gives all of his soldiers to be loyal to him. It just comes naturally. He's slowly getting used to the idea of a secret identity; he prefers being Mongibello, not some "flimsy, unimportant, meaningless little man" like Vittorio Fredi. Quote "For Lord Doom!," or possibly, if he's feeling particularly creative, "Bow before Lord Doom, fools!" Powers and Abilities Mongibello has great control over the rocks and stones of the earth. They move and arrange themselves to his will. He can cause earth-tremors to shake, or open up beneath an enemy's feet. He can cause the ground to explode upward, or if he's really feeling mean, can cause lava to erupt in the same fashion. He can even fly through the air by riding a boulder that he directs by will alone. Appearance Mongibello is a stick-thin, rather tall Italian man with graying hair and a pencil-thin moustache. He wears a copper and brown bodysuit with dark green highlights. A copper-colored domino mask completes the outfit when he's in the field. When using his powers, Mongibello always seems to be covered flecks of dust and small bits of dirt. More dust and dirt swirl around him in a very thin cloud. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Italian Characters Category:Energy Blasters Category:Italian Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villains